Au Revoir
by MoonRaven95
Summary: Life of a Nation is sometimes too long. They see humans born and die. They see the years roll by. But sometimes the life of a Nation is too short. France reminces his dear little sister Malvaria who didn't get a chance to stand on her own feet before fading away. Some Papa!France and OC in the midst of the Nations. Human names used. Warning: Character death!


**A/N: When I got lost back into Hetalia fandom I was so sure that my first fic would be PruCan. Well, things happened... The idea to this fic started from the idea of Nation getting dissolved. I had recently read some regarding Prussia and two days ago I read one about Italy. Then I got my computer back and decided to get this out of my head. I also wanted to give France more personality and more depth. The Canon and Fanon too portrays him as quita one-sided person who goes around seducing other Nations and only arguing with England. Only instance I remember him being something more, was the occasion when he met Lisa and reminced Jeanne d'Arc.**

**Anyways, in this fic there's is some major historical inaccuraties but I guess it's understandable since I've added a whole new character into the history of Europe. Although I did try to stay as loyal to history and Canon as possible.**

**There is also some fail French. I tried my best though and I did not solely use Google Translator! I also used my old French book and other websites and double checked everything as well as I could.**

**But enough of my babbling! I let you get into the story now.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

_Malvaria, mon petit lapin, I really miss you. I never thought there would be a day when you weren't here anymore. I wanted to see you grow up a young woman. I wanted to protect you from the world. I swore I wouldn't let you die. The mere thought that it would be your own citizens to kill you didn't even cross my mind. You were barely a century old. And I still remember the day I met you for the first time._

1685, the border between Belgium and France

Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France, was walking towards the border he shared with a fellow Nation Emma Desmet, the personification of Belgium. Something had been going on by the border for a while and the man wanted to know what it was. There had been small fights between the citizens and the king's soldiers and it felt like the area where the fights had been was somehow… gone.

The golden blonde man stopped right by the border and looked around. There was nothing. Nothing out of ordinary that is.

"Non, it's not here… It's more to the west…" Francis muttered to himself and started walking along to border. He hadn't walked even a mile when a voice attracted his attention.

"Francis, wait up!" He stopped again and looked towards the source of the voice. Emma was there. Running towards him at her side of the border.

"Emma, mon cher. What brings you here?" He asked, giving his dazzling smile to her. Any woman would usually swoon my the smile but to Emma(and the other Nations) it was an everyday occurrence.

"Something has been going on here and I came to find out what it is. Odd feeling. Like some of my land had been taken away." Emma replied and brushed her light brown hair out of her face. Her usually cheerful personality was pushed aside as worry was etched on her face. "Yesterday everything was fine but now they're gone. Two villages, one city and the farms around them."

"Is that so… About the same happened to me too. Except there had been some fights beforehand. And now they're just gone."

"To west then?"

"To west."

They continued walking, each of them at their own side of the border. While walking they also talked about what could've happened to their lands. They found nothing conclusive though, not until they reached a forest and a small cabin by the edge of it. The cabin seemed brand new. It was painted royal blue that neared Prussian blue and it was placed right a top of the border. The two nations looked at each other before rounding the cabin and continuing to the forest and through it.

"Ah look, a city, what was its name again?" Francis mused when they emerged from the forest.

"Malvaria. It's just barely on your side of the border so many citizens just walk to my villages to do merchandise and exchange news. They've done it for decades now." Emma replied, while thinking how in Earth Nation could forget a name of one of his cities.

"Ah, oui, I see." They walked through the streets towards the town hall. It was eerily silent even though it was almost midday. There was people walking through the streets, yes, but they just passed the two Nations without a single look back. When they reached the town hall, a surprise awaited for them. There was no French flag like there had always been. Nor there was a Belgian flag that occasionally appeared. Instead there was a flag with two golden yellow vertical stripes by the edges and in the white scape between them was a blue sphere – the same color than the cabin by the forest had been – which looked like a blue sun.

"C'est beau, non? Mon drapeau._(It's beautiful, right? My flag.)_" A voice asked behind the two Nations. They turned around slowly. A little girl, about five or six years old, stood there. She had wavy golden blonde hair reaching her chin and deep blue silk ribbon tied to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were the same color than the ribbon and she had tilted her head slightly as she watched two Nations. She was dressed in a white gown with a blue ribbon and Francis was reminded of the time when Alfred and Mathieu were found. They both had worn gowns like that with red ribbons though. The man kneeled down on the girl's level and smiled gently to her.

"Ton drapeau? Comment t'appelles-tu cher? _(Your flag? What's your name dear?)_" He asked.

"Je ne sais pas mais je suis Malvaria. _(I don't know but I'm Malvaria.)_"

The both Nations, understanding the difference of the name and identity frowned simultaneously.

"Malvaria? Cette ville? (_Malvaria? This city/town?)_" Emma came into the conversation too.

"Non." The girl shook her head. "Cette Nation. _(This Nation.)_"

"Nation?"

"Oui, vous savez... le document été signe aujourd'hui! The villages on the both sides of the former border belong to La Principauté de Malvaria_(The Principality of Malvaria)_." The girl was explaining things in such an excitement that she slipped in the middle of her speech to the common language known only to the Nations. That was the last confirmation needed to Francis and Emma. The girl was a new Nation and somehow she had gotten areas from both of them without any sort of bloodbath.

"How long have you been here?" Francis asked then with the language the girl had slipped to use.

"A while. Since the villagers and citizens started to feel like to be one and same nationality instead of being French or Belgians." She smiled and skipped then past the two of them to sit on the stairs of the town hall. Her smile didn't waver even for a second. "But I fully came to be when the paper was signed. I'm so happy to be alive."

"Malvaria, would you come with us? To somewhere we can talk without others listening." Emma suggested carefully.

"We can go in here. No one is inside anymore. Everyone are home or at the villages to celebrate." Malvaria got up and opened the heavy oak door. "But you didn't answer to me yet. My flag… it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What is in the center of it?" Francis asked, standing up.

"It's a cornflower."

"Oui, it's very beautiful. The same color than your eyes."

"Beaucop merci!"

* * *

_Eventually, after Emma and I both got over the shock of some of our land and citizens being another Nation, we got used to having Malvaria around. She visited both of our houses in turns and we taught her everything we knew. We both swore to protect her. She was so innocent and delicate. She was our little sister. During the time Emma had to spend more time away. After all the main areas of Belgium belonged to Spain, a dear friend of mine. So I became the one responsible of our petite soeur. I even took her once to meet Mathieu. I simply didn't dare to leave her alone in Europe._

1699, Canada

"Mathieu, I'm back!"

"Papa?" A young boy, but older than Malvaria – maybe twelve or so in human age, appeared to the doorway of the red-painted house. Malvaria, looked up at Francis. Papa? Why did the boy call her big brother a father? She tightened her grasp on Francis's pant leg while staying on her spot, partly hidden by the man.

"Papa? Elle est qui? _(Dad? __Who is she?)_" The boy asked. Malvaria got now a better look on him. He had the same hair than she and Francis had but with a bit more orangish shade. He also had funny long curl coming a top of his head, and making a loop in front of his eyes.

"Ah, oui. Mathieu, elle est Malvaria. Elle ta petite soeur. _(Ah, yes. __Mathieu, she is Malvaria. She is your little sister.)_"

"Ma petite soeur?" The boy, Mathieu, echoed.

"Sa petite soeur? Mais, grand frère… C'est impossible. Il dit 'Papa'. Il est votre fils. _(His little sister? But big brother… It's impossible. He said 'Papa'. He is your son.)_" Malvaria said in puzzlement. Francis smiled to her and crouched down on her level and put his hands on her shoulders, like he did every time he started explaining something important to her.

"Malvaria, the relations between Nations are complex. Mathieu here is my colony, the personification of Canada. I've raised him since the beginning and her calls me 'Papa'. Emma and I found you from our borders and because some things or others we decided to call you our little sister. It was easier since we are two different countries. It doesn't mean that you are any less important to us. If you want to though, you can start calling me 'Papa' too. Tu me comprendre? _(Do you understand me?)_"

"Oui, Papa." Malvaria chirped.

"Bon." Francis gave a quick peck on the girl's forehead before straightening up. "Well, how have the things been here Mathieu?"

"Just fine. I… umm…" A small blush appeared on the boy's cheeks. "I missed you Papa." He stepped down on the porch and sprung to give a hug to Francis. The man smiled as he hugged back his dear young colony. He had missed the boy too. Malvaria looked at the two males for a moment before smiling to them. She had a proper family now.

Francis was sitting on the porch of Mathieu's house and watching Malvaria and Mathieu playing together on the nearby field. The girl was ecstatic by all the colorful flowers around her. She really loved all sorts of flowers but her favorite was cornflower, her national flower _bleuet_. It warmed the man's heart to see the two getting along so well. Oh, how he wished he could just stay in this memory and let everything else just happen around him. Stay right there. Watching his dear little siblings/son and daughter playing together on a flower field while the sun was setting behind the green forest behind them. Yes, he definitely would like to stay in this moment.

* * *

_The years passed, decades passed, and you stayed like you were. A smiling innocent little girl. You didn't grow up but you still tried hard to become a proper Nation. None of your citizens liked to fight and they were content with the way they were. I wanted to protect you from the cruelty of the world. I didn't want your young and innocent face become bloodstained._

1756, Paris

Arguing from the study. Malvaria peeked in carefully. She could see Papa there and some other person. They were in a heated argument about something. Malvaria was scared. She had never seen her Papa like that. He was also so nice to everyone, even if he irritated some people by his behavior.

"Papa?" She asked quietly. The other man in the room didn't seem to hear her but Francis did and looked past the other man right at her. The frown melted immediately from his face.

"Malvaria, how are you, mon lapin?" He asked gently. The other man turned briefly around to look at her. Malvaria recognized him now. Grande soeur Emma had taught her about other personifications of Europe and showed some pictures about them too. The other man in the room was the Personification of England, Arthur Kirkland.

"I'm fine, Papa. I just…" The girl stammered to find the right words while being partly hidden by the doorframe. Arthur snorted.

"'Papa'? Since when she's been around, frog? Last week?" He mocked Francis who glared him immediately. Malvaria inched further away from the study.

"She's been for a while now." He said simply before talking to the little girl again. "Come here, cher, so I can introduce you properly."

Malvaria hesitated a moment but stepped into the view then. She walked slowly into the study, past Arthur and keeping her eyes firmly in the man, and then behind Francis, taking a hold on his pant leg like she did usually around new people.

"Arthur, this is La Principauté de Malvaria. She is my little sister but as you heard she likes to call me Papa just like Mathieu does." Francis said, his hand comfortingly on the girl's shoulder. The Brit's emerald green eyes looked closely at the girl who wanted to shrink behind the Frenchman but the hand on her shoulder prevented her from moving.

"Near Belgium's border, right?" The Briton asked then, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Yes."

"I can see Emma's features in her too. How long time has she been around?"

"Soixante et onze!_(Seventy-one!)_" Malvaria put in. She hated being talked over her head. The leader back home did it already enough because they thought her a mere child. Yes, they knew she was the personification of the Nation but they still looked at her physical age instead of her actual one. "But my people started to feel the national feeling with each other decades before that." She said bravely. Arthur arched his eyebrows at her, making her hide once again.

"I see. I'll leave this for now then, Frog, but I warn you. This conversation isn't over yet!" And the man stormed out of the study. Francis's shoulders slumped and Malvaria looked up at him.

"Papa? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?_(What's wrong?)_"

"Rien, mon cher, rien... _(Nothing, my dear, nothing...)_"

Mere days later the Seven Years' War started between France and England and their allies.

* * *

_I lost the war. I lost many other things. One of them was Mathieu. My dear colony fell under the British rule. I could only hope that he'd be fine. And it was so close that I didn't lose Malvaria too. But thankfully Arthur didn't go that far. He probably saw that Emma and Willem (Netherlands) would also step in if someone tried to touch her._

1763, Paris

Francis trudged into his study and sat at his desk. Tears were falling down freely down his cheeks.

"Papa?" A quiet voice asked. Malvaria was standing in front of the giant desk and looking at him. "Where were you? You were gone so long time. What happened?"

"I was saying good bye to Mathieu." Francis said, trying to smile through his tears. His words were met by silence.

"Ah… Does that mean that I… I can't meet him anymore?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas ici. Mon fils n'est pas ici._(I don't know. __He is not here. My son is not here.)_" The man sighed and started to break down. Malvaria walked around the desk and climbed carefully on his lap.

"Mais je suis ici, Papa. Je ne vais pas loin. Je... Je vous promets!_(But I'm here, Papa. __I'm not going away. I... I promise.)_"

"Tu me promets?_(You promise?)_"

"Oui." Malvaria draped her tiny arms around Francis's neck and the man clutched her tightly against his chest.

"Please… Please don't leave me…" He cried.

* * *

_But then… The problems started. My problems. The Third Estate wasn't happy with the King and the rest of the First Estate. I sent Malvaria home so she wouldn't be in danger as the Revolution broke out in Paris. I thought she'd be safe. I didn't realize that the restlessness in my country would affect her too. I didn't realize until it was too late._

1794, Paris

Francis was leaning heavily against his desk. The things were not good. Not good at all. His people had been starving for a long time and started rioting then. King Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette had been executed some time ago. How long time ago it was, Francis didn't remember. The last few years were a blur to him, not to mentions that he was a Nation so the flow of time was different for him than for humans.

"Papa?" A quiet asked from the door. It sounded weak. Almost as weak as Francis felt himself. Nevertheless he recognized the voice. What puzzled him was why she was here. In the middle of chaos.

"Malvaria…" He turned around slowly. "You were supposed to be at home. It's dangerous here."

The girl was hiding again behind the doorframe. Only a few locks of her golden hair and hem of her deep blue skirt were visible.

"Désolé, Papa…" She whispered and peeked into the room.

"It's alright I suppose. Why are you here?" Francis sighed.

"I… It's not why I'm apologizing…" Malvaria shifted nervously and tears started brimming in her bright blue eyes.

"Why-…?"

"I'm afraid that I have to break my promise."

"What promise?" Francis asked. He had an idea but… Please no… Don't say it… Don't leave me… You can't… The world is dangerous place…

"My lands are being returned to you and grande soeur Emma. Anytime now my leaders are signing the contract of disbanding The Principality of Malvaria. I tried to stop them but I only managed to buy time for me to say good byes. I already visited Emma and Willem and I… Désolé…" The restraints were away now and the tears started flowing.

"Désolé… Désolé… Je suis désolé, Papa." She cried and ran towards Francis. Halfway the room she tripped though and fell down. Soundlessly, like she didn't have any weight at all. The man stared at her for a moment but rushed then to her side. He picked her up carefully and noticed she barely weighted anything. Malvaria clung to him and – despite his shock – Francis hugged her back.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse as he tried not to cry.

"It has been so restless. My people are leaving my lands. Some of them are joining the Revolution and the others are escaping to Belgium. The villages are being abandoned." Malvaria cried against the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a proper Nation, Papa. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"It's alright. It wasn't your choice. And you are right here. You are right here with me." Francis smoothed her hair while comforting her. She pulled back slightly and to their both shock she was already paler. Her eyes weren't that deep colored anymore and her hands seemed almost transparent. Her whole appearance had lost color.

"Non…" The girl whispered. "They've started signing…" She looked up at the Frenchman's eyes. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"Don't be. You were prefect the way you were." He pulled the girl back against him. "And I won't ever forget you." The tears flowed now on his cheeks too.

"Désolé, Papa…" Malvaria continued like a broken record. Her arm fell limply on her side. A silk ribbon – identical to the one in her hair – that she had tied around her wrist fell on the floor, the knot still intact. "I wish I could've seen Mathieu one more time… I wish I would've had a name like you big countries…" Her voice was getting weaker by each sentence, by each word. "And I wish… that I wouldn't need to leave…"

Francis cradled the tiny and frail body of the personification of Malvaria on his lap. "I wish so too… I really wish you wouldn't need to leave. I wish could've done something to protect you better."

"It's not your fault, Papa. I should've been stronger. Désolé…"

"Shh, mon lapin, shh… Everything will be alright." It was a silent struggle for the man to keep the girl on his lap and not to let her slip from his grasp. "You know what? I can give you a name. I should've given you one a long time ago but… What do you think about… Reinette Desmet? Reinette was nick-name for Madame Pompadour, remember? And Desmet is Emma's surname… What do you think? Do you like it?" Was it panic in his voice? Was he panicking? Yes, he was. He wanted to say everything before she was gone. His little sister. His so, _so_, dear little sister.

"I like it… Papa, je vous aime." Malvaria's… Reinette's eyes closed and her head flopped against Francis's arm. And then… she was gone. Like a wind-blown petals in autumns.

* * *

_The time of Directoire… I focused on building my country again. I tied the silk ribbon around my wrist to remind me of her. Then Napoleon Bonaparte rose to the power to get his own ideas through. I was relieved. Finally someone with a clear view of the future. But when he added Belgium's and Malvaria's areas to mine, I had to suppress my anger and remind me that Malvaria was no more. Reinette was no more. I still couldn't believe though that my own leader had done what I had just barely prevented England from doing. But that time I managed to meet Emma properly after a long time._

1795, Paris

"She isn't here anymore…"

"No, she isn't."

"I wish I would've seen her grow up to a young lady."

"Me too, Emma. Me too…"

"I came through her city. It's renamed now. Villeneuve d'Ascq."

"I know."

"You should stop sulking! I miss her too, yes, but you need to rebuild you country."

"Napolein is already doing that and he isn't asking my help at the moment. Besides… the moments like these are the only ones when I can let go of all my shields."

"Oh…"

"I gave her a name by the way. Reinette Desmet. She liked it."

"Desmet? But that's…"

"Yes. She was as much your sister as she was mine."

"I wish I could've been more in her life."

A silence.

"When are we going to tell others about her? Aside from us two only Willem knows that she is no more."

"We aren't."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"At least not yet. Not many countries knew about her in the first place."

"Only… Spain, England, Austria, Hungary…"

"…Switzerland, Prussia, Italy Veneziano, Canada. Not others I think…"

"I see…"

* * *

_The Napoleonic wars… In the end I got defeated. During those times the Holy Roman Empire got dissolved officially. The last emperor resigned. It took only a piece of paper just like with Malvaria. Though the personification was long gone after the Thirty Years' War. I remember fighting him and finishing him. His body was never found so I suppose he disappeared just like Malvaria did. I remember telling Italy back then about the fate of his loved one and I remember him breaking down. Never did I know that I'd lose someone dear too._

_Many things happened during the next century. The North German Confederation was formed and went to war with me with the help of Prussia. I didn't think that my friend would turn against me but in the other hand it had happened before… I was shocked to see how much this 'Germany' resembled Holy Rome. I heard later(after losing the war) that everything had led to the unification of the Germanic kingdoms. Maybe… just maybe… he was Holy Rome. Survived since 1648 in a comatose sort of state or something instead of disappearing. He didn't remember me though and I didn't ask about the matter from him or Prussia._

_To my surprise no one questioned the disappearance of Malvaria. Not until the First World War started and ended and we gathered 1919 to Versailles to make the peace treaty and sign it. Many people were there, even the Central Powers who didn't have a say in the Treaty._

1919, Versailles

"Mathieu, long time no see." Francis greeted his former colony who was still partly under the rule of Great Britain. The other countries were also exchanging greeting with each other. They all were relieved to be still alive and took the opportunity to take a breath before the negotiations began.

"Actually it's Matthew now. Matthew Williams." Canada smiled. France held the young man at his arms' length to see him properly.

"Mon Dieu… You have grown."

"Thank you, Papa."

Stop. Francis looked curiously at the boy for a moment before smiling. "So, I'm still Papa for you, Mathieu?"

"Yes. I admit I call Arthur 'Father' but he is really nice to me. He even let me keep French as my other language instead of just forcing me to use solely English."

"That's nice to hear."

Matthew scanned the people in the big hall, as if looking for someone.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"Papa, ou est Malvaria?_(Papa, where is Malvaria?)_" Matthew frowned. "I expected her to be here. I hoped she'd be here. I haven't seen her since our first and only meeting."

The air in the room seemed to freeze in the room. The other occupants seemed to stop too. Others because they recognized the name and started to think the same thing and others because they didn't recognize the name and started to wonder who she was.

"Malvaria… Elle n'est pas ici._(She is not here.)_" Francis said, looking up at a portrait on the wall on his right. The portrait was a copy of the only portrait he had about little Reinette back at his own house. She was sitting in the field of cornflowers and smiling brightly at the viewer. The sun shone equally brightly in the picture and danced on her golden locks. Canada looked at the painting too, puzzled over his Papa's words.

"Then where is she, Frog?" Arthur snapped into the silence. "You know as well as I so that she was supposed to participate to this bloody war." He couldn't continue any further though as Francis slammed him against the nearby wall, his hands around the Briton's throat.

"No, she wasn't. There is no way she'd participate in any war. Not the wars in the past. Not this one. Nor any wars in the future." Francis said in deadly calm voice that made shivers go down even Russia's spine. "She is not here. She is not in the building or in this city. She isn't in this country or even on this continent. She isn't in this _world_ anymore!"

The Frenchman's hands closed dangerously on the Briton's throat, starting to cut his air supply already.

"Is it… Is it really too much to ask that I'd get to see how my little siblings grow up? First you took Mathieu and then Reinette got dissolved. I didn't even get to see Cécile(Seychelles) as much as I would've wanted to. Is it really too much to ask for a family?"

Francis finally let got and Arthur slid on the floor, gasping for breath. The personification of France looked sadly down at England. "That's right. Malvaria died. And I wasn't strong enough to prevent it. Her own people turned against her and I was too self-centered with my own problems. But I managed to do one last thing for her. A thing I should've done a century earlier. I gave her a name: Reinette Desmet."

With that, the Frenchman turned around and strode away towards the meeting room. A soft sob escaped Emma's lips and she covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Emma?" Roderich(Austria) asked carefully. "Emma, when did it happen?"

"1794… Francis didn't want to talk about it afterwards. I… She came to me and Willem before it happened… She couldn't stop apologizing."

"Maybe… it was good the she wasn't alive to see this war." Matthew said quietly, his voice partly muffled by his polar bear Kumajirou. "She wouldn't have made it through…"

* * *

_The ones who had known Malvaria explained the situation to the ones who didn't know it but afterwards it wasn't discussed anymore. The world went forward and she was forgotten for the most of the nations. I didn't forget her though. Neither did Emma or Mathieu._

2010, World Meeting

The meeting followed its usual procedure. Alfred made a crazy idea that was absolutely unworkable, Arthur disagreed with him and then Francis disagreed with both of them. The Frenchman disagreed with Alfred because the idea was just stupid and not thought through and with Arthur just by principle. Anyways, after a fight broke out Kiku would state that he agreed with Alfred and then Vash would snap to him and tell the Japanese man to form his own opinions. And then… Yao would sigh and act like an elder to the rest to them. Well, he was the oldest one of the nations with respectable 4000 and X amount of years but he definitely wasn't the most mature one. Not that Francis would claim to be the most mature either. Where was he now…? Ah, oui… Something or another would happen between Ivan and the Baltic States(Eduard, Raivis and Toris) but that usually went unnoticed by everyone else. And usually by that point Ludwig would have enough about the chaos in the meeting room and demand silence.

Not this time though. The bickering between Francis and Arthur had barely begun when a new voice joined.

"At least you fight with Monsieur L'Angleterre by negotiation table instead of a battlefield, Papa."

The reaction was immediate. Francis turned slowly to face the doorway where he had heard the voice come from while Arthur leaned to the side to look past him. All the other nations directed their attention to the same direction too.

"C'est impossible…"

And there she stood, not a day older than when she had left this world. The same blue ribbon in her golden hair, the same corn flower colored eyes, the same smile on her face. She was even wearing the same Prussian blue dress than on _that_ day.

"Malvaria!" Matthew exclaimed, getting up from his chair(since Ivan hadn't sat on him) and running to the girl. He scooped the laughing girl on his arms and smiled brightly to her. "You are back!"

"Grand frère Mathieu! I missed you so much!" The girl giggled as she was held up in the air. "You've grown!"

"Yes, I have." While they chatted, the other countries were recovering from their shock of seeing the dead nations standing in their midst Emma and Willem were the first ones to hurry to the other two.

"Grande soeur Emma!" The girl exclaimed happily and threw her arms around the young woman's neck as she took her on her arms.

"Reinette… Oh, Reinette, I missed you. I can't believe you are here." The Belgian whispered. Willem patted Reinette's head, earning a smile from the girl. The late personification of Malvaria beamed up at the three before looking past them.

"Papa? Ca va?_(How are you/How is it going?)_"

"Ca va tres bien._(I'm fine./It's going very well.)_" Francis smiled and walked to the other Nations little Reinette had considered as her family. "How come…? How did you get here?" He asked the girl as he picked her up from Emma's arms.

"Monsieur Rome told me this was possible and helped me to come here." Reinette told him.

"Monsieur Rome?"

"Oui, the place where I was has many late Nations there. Monsieur Rome, Monsieur Germania, Madame Ancient Greece, Madame Ancient Egypt and many others. There are even some very important historical leaders and such but they can't come back. Monsieur Frédéric II de Prusse(Old Fritz) was there too and sent his regards to Monsieur Prussia." Reinette flashed a smile to Gilbert who had sneaked into the meeting once more.

"Francis, I think the introductions might be in order now." The Prussian smiled, gesturing some of the puzzled Nations around the meeting table. Some of them were so new that they hadn't never even heard about Malvaria.

"Ah, oui." Francis carried Reinette to the table and placed her to stand on it. "Monsieurs, Madmoiselles… Je vous introduce ma petite soeur Reinette Desmet, La Principaute de Malvaria. Formed 1685 and dissolved 1794."

"Ve... Malvaria, did you really meet Nonno?" Italy asked.

"Oui, he is really nice. Talks a lot. It's nice to listen to him and when he is straying to topics I'm not supposed to hear, Monsieur Germania steps in. He is nice too." Reinette smiled.

The happy chatting continued in the room. The some of the Nations were still a bit shocked about the possibility that some late Nations were able to come back to the world and visit.

"It's really hard though and the majority of them just prefer staying _There_ and merely observing the events here." The girl explained while sitting on Francis's lap.

"But you came…" Arthur frowned.

"I really wanted to meet everyone. Especially mon famil. And others too. Feliciano has also grown so much." She lifted her hands above her head to emphasize her point. Emma and Matthew chuckled.

"_Reinette, beeilen!"_ A voice echoed through the room. It was vaguely familiar to some of the Nations but it was such a long time since hearing it so they couldn't quite point out where they'd heard it or whose voice it was. Reinette in the other hand…

"Non…" The girl sighed. "That ghost boy…"

"Qui?" Francis cocked his head to the side.

"There is a time limit for us to visit. If we pass it we cease to exist completely. We can't stay here because we don't belong here. And if we don't return… well, then we aren't _There_ either." Reinette shrugged and jumped off the Frenchman's lap. "My timelimit is up so I need to go. That ghost boy seems to be the one to get me back."

"Who are you talking about?" Roderich asked.

"I don't really know. We can't see him properly and he rarely talks to us. But what Monsieur Germania told me, that boy isn't completely dissolved. His body is still in this world a fully functioning Nation but the memories are _There_. I don't understand it completely."

_"Reinette, Sie müssen sich beeilen!"_ The voice said again, this time with a less echo.

"Oui, oui, je dois me dépêcher..." Reinette called back. She gave one last hug to her family before running towards the open double doors of the meeting room. Sun was shining along the corridor, straight into the room and partly blinding the Nations. Reinette casted one last glance to the Nations.

"Au revoir!" She called.

"_Reinette, beeilen!"_ The other voice could be recognized to belong to a young boy. A faint outline could be seen against the light but nothing definite.

"_Oui, je viens! __Attendez-moi, Roma!"_ The girl called back and took the boy's hand. For a moment the boy was more clear. The Nations could see him dressed in black cloak and a black hat and have bright blue eyes and blond hair. Italy got up from his seat. Was it really…?

"_Auf Wiedersehen. Es tut mir leid."_ The boy nodded curtly before leading Reinette away. The two of them disappeared into the light.

* * *

**A/N: The End. This is the first time ever I've written a oneshot. I hope you liked this one. At this point I probably should give you the actual historical references used but I'm too lazy to look them up again. I'm sure you know some of them already and if not, everything is in Wikipedia. :)**

**The major historical inaccuraty is Villeneuve d'Ascq. It is a real place but founded in the mid 20th century. But I chose it to poit out where Malvari was supposed to be. Check out the Google Maps or something.**

**And I used some names that are not confirmed for some of the Nations. Emma is one of the choices for Belgium and Desmet is just one Belgian surname I picked up. Willem is not even one of the choices for Netherlands but I read it from some fic and I like it much more for him than 'Tim' or some of the other ones given... Cécile is French version of Cecilia and I think it suits Seychelles.**

**And Reinette was really the name used by Madame Pompadour's closest friends. I learnt it from Doctor Who.**

**I made the cover picture on my own by the way. It's the Flag of Malvaria. Did anyone see the Germany=HRE hints I put everywhere?**

**I probably should also translate those parts I didn't translate in the middle of the text.**

**French**

**Désolé = Sorry/I'm sorry.**

**Pourquoi pas? = Why not?**

**Oui = yes**

**Mon petit lapin = my little rabbit**

**Qui? = Who?**

**Au Revoir = Good bye**

**German**

**beeilen = hurry**

**Sie müssen sich beeilen! = You must hurry!**

**Auf Wiedersehen. Es tut mir leid. = Goodbye. I'm sorry. **

**.**

**Here you are. I hope you liked this one. Please tell me you opinion. Bye!**


End file.
